onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Castle
The Dark Castle"Skin Deep", Once Upon a Time, ABC is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fifth episode of the first season. History From the nearby land of Arendelle, Ingrid arrives, with her sisters Helga and Gerda, at the castle hoping for a way to be rid of her ice magic. Rumplestiltskin tries to interest her in harnessing her powers with magic lessons, but she stands by her original request. In exchange for giving Ingrid magic-concealing gloves and a urn, he desires the three ribbons the sisters are wearing on their wrists, which contain magic created by their sisterly love. Helga and Gerda refuse, believing the strength of their love for their sister is enough to protect her, but Ingrid insists on having the gloves and urn so her magic will never harm anyone. As Ingrid forfeits her ribbon, her sisters follow suit. Taking in Regina as a magic trainee, Rumplestiltskin is surprised to learn she has an older half-sister named Zelena. He teaches her magic as well, and after the lesson, Zelena bakes him his favorite meat-pie. However, Rumplestiltskin informs her that he cannot stay since Regina still needs training. She reacts with resentment, believing herself much more powerful than her half-sister, though Rumplestiltskin coyly points out that her jealousy is literally turning her skin green. Shocked, Zelena takes a look in the mirror to see a patch of green skin on her neck. Despite excelling in magic, Regina still desires to be with her deceased lover, Daniel, though Rumplestiltskin warns that "dead is dead". While heartbroken, Jefferson, who had been in the room doing business with Rumplestiltskin, offers her a chance to remedy that disappointment with the services of a “wizard” who has the power to bring back the dead. Eagerly, she accepts and gives Jefferson a royal passport to roam the kingdom freely. In a deal with Sir Maurice to stop ogres from invading his land, Rumplestiltskin asks for his daughter, Belle, to leave her home and become a servant at his castle for an eternity, which she agrees to fulfill. Belle is thrown in the dungeon of Rumplestiltskin's castle. He lists all of Belle's tasks and when he jokes about one of the duties, she accidentally drops a tea cup and chips it. After becoming Rumplestiltskin's servant, Belle misses her family and spends nights in the dungeon crying. One night, Rumplestiltskin conjures a pillow for her, which she thanks him for the gesture so she can sleep more comfortably, but he replies it's for muffling her noisy cries. Suddenly, a loud thud is heard, and both rush to see a hooded thief stealing a wand. The thief fires an arrow from his bow, which has a reputation for never missing. Eventually, the arrow hits Rumplestiltskin, but since he is immortal, it has no effect. He imprisons the thief and tortures him on a daily basis. Belle, feeling sorry for the man, frees him while Rumplestiltskin is away. The thief escapes with the wand; prompting Rumplestiltskin to haul Belle along as he tracks down the man. With Belle's persuasion, he lets the thief go and they return to the castle. Before heading off to bed, he gifts her a library room since she loves reading. Though Rumplestiltskin attempts to hide his kind intentions, Belle is pleased and reaffirms he has goodness inside of him. After the death of her husband, King Leopold, Regina makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin to have a magical disguise, which will enable her to kill Snow White. He instructs her to say his name when she wants the disguise taken off. Though she calls him twice, Rumplestiltskin never responds. After a run-in with Snow White and failure to execute her own plan, the Queen angrily storms into his castle demanding to be returned to her former self. Frustrated, she admits he is right about how the commoners feel about her—they will never love her. He asks what she will do now, and with a tone of bitterness, Regina vows to punish them all. Only then does Rumplestiltskin reverse the spell, and Regina can see her own reflection again. She smiles wickedly; commenting the Queen is dead, and "Long live the Evil Queen". |-|Alternate Timeline= Thrown into the past from the future via a portal, Emma and Hook gain entry into Rumplestiltskin's castle so the Dark One can help them orchestrate a past meeting between Prince Charming and Snow White. Noticing Rumplestiltskin has returned home, Belle walks in to ask if he needs anything. Happy to see a familiar face, Emma greets Belle by name and then claims Rumplestiltskin mentioned her, which he did not. He shoos his maid out of the room, and she grudgingly leaves as requested. In passing, Emma mumbles about the irony that the two of them later fall in love, which Rumplestiltskin finds preposterous. Emma states that Snow White must steal Prince Charming's ring so the two can meet and fall in love. After much work, she and Hook ensure this happens and return to the castle, with another person, so they can go home. Problematically, Rumplestiltskin explains a certain wand can recreate any magic ever wielded, but the portal must be made by someone who already traveled through it—namely Emma. Intending to "protect the future" by drinking a potion to erase his memories of everything she told him, he also traps them in his vault, which contains dangerous magical items. While there, Hook pulls out an urn, which Emma scolds him for touching. Through some talk, Emma recognizes, after previously watching her mother, Snow White, die, that she wants to stop running away and now considers Storybrooke to be her home. This restores her magic, to which she opens a portal. Before Emma goes in, Rumplestiltskin demands to know what happens in the future when he reunites with his son, Baelfire, as she previously claimed this will occur. She admits Baelfire forgives and loves him, but he dies to save everyone. Emma talks Rumplestiltskin out of trying to change the future and urges him to drink the potion, which he does, as she disappears into the portal. After the portal closes and Rumplestiltskin's memory is wiped, he picks up the fallen wand and teleports out of the room. Rumplestiltskin returns from the Idyllic Garden to catch Belle examining one of his swords in the castle cabinet. Although he did say that she could look around, this was to test how she would react. Engrossed in his castle collections, Belle reasons she was curious since he never talks about where the items came from. Furthermore, it's her dream to see the world, which is what he gets to do. She inquiries about Camelot, and though Rumplestiltskin never actually went to Camelot, he chucks her the "souvenir" he got from Guinevere, the magic gauntlet, which can locate one's greatest weakness. As he states, the weakness is usually a thing the person loves most. After serving him tea, Belle theorizes he collects things because of having a hole in his heart. Instead, Rumplestiltskin whisks her off to laundry duty. When he goes to check up on Belle, she is gone. Then he finds out that Cruella De Vil, Ursula and Maleficent kidnapped Belle to force him to give up the magic gaunlet that he brought from Camelot. Surprisingly he gives the gauntlet to the them. Later, he retrieves the gauntlet from the trio because the thing they have done was not even a deal. Cruella suggests he join them in their fight to defeat heroes, but Rumplestiltskin boasts that he always wins and doesn't need them to do it. While cleaning the castle drapes, Belle questions Rumplestiltskin about why he spins straw into gold so much. Rumplestiltskin claims it helps him forget what he once lost. Attempting to pull open the drapes, she accidentally falls from the ladder, to which he catches her. Later, Belle asks about some children's clothing she found in the castle, and he admits those were his son's outfits. Rumplestiltskin puts on a strong front when grilled about why he wanted her with him, to which Belle believes he isn't cruel, but simply lonely. He sends Belle into town to fetch straw; expecting her to never return. While on the road to town, she is manipulated by the Queen into attempting true love's kiss on Rumplestiltskin to revert him to human. On her return, Belle gives Rumplestiltskin a kiss of true love, but he angrily berates her; believing she is conspiring with the Queen to take away his powers. She is thrown into the dungeon, and later kicked out of the castle by Rumplestiltskin. Before leaving, Belle attests that he's a coward to believe she doesn't truly love him and will live to regret his actions. A short time later, the Queen lies to Rumplestiltskin about Belle's tragic fate after she supposedly returned home, was shunned by her family and eventually committed suicide. Despairing over her death, Rumplestiltskin places his only memento of Belle, the chipped cup, on a pedestal. Snow White, having taken Rumplestiltskin's potion to erase her heartache over Prince Charming, becomes a ruthless and stingy person who is hell-bent on murdering the Queen. One of her dwarf friends, Grumpy, drags her back to Rumplestiltskin's castle hoping the wizard can undo the magic, but he cannot. Instead, Rumplestiltskin gives Snow White a bow and arrow as well as a map to track down and kill the Queen. After she leaves, Prince Charming arrives demanding Snow White's whereabouts, and gives Rumplestiltskin his cloak as payment for the information. From the cloak, Rumplestiltskin takes a strand of Prince Charming's hair and combines it with Snow White's to form a bottle of true love. }} }} }} }} Items Many items are kept in the Dark Castle, including: *A candelabra and a clockFile:112ArrangedMarriage.png *A scythe, a bow, and a Genie's lampFile:112YouEvilSoul.png *A trident *Geppetto's parents (Donna and Stephen) in puppet formFile:112Puppets.png *Rumplestiltskin's Spinning Wheel *A hat resembling the Sorcerer's HatFile:112YouWillServeMeMyMeals2.png *A severed hand on a pedestalFile:112WhenYouArrived.png *A sword *Golden fleeceFile:112WhatAreYouDoing.png *Golden lasso *Chipped cup *A hammer resembling Thor's Mjölnir *An arrowFile:112FetchingScissors.png *A golden chaliceFile:112Chalice.png *A shelf of various potionsFile:116Potions.png *The Enchanted Bow *The True Love Potion *A wandFile:219StealingWand.png *A crystal ballFile:321CrystalBall.png Trivia |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer-generated imagery model created for the Dark Castle great hall,File:303Best.png File:407IcePowersYouSay.png foyerFile:220WhyDidnt.png File:220DidntSayIdAnswer.png and vaultFile:322EmmaOpensPortal.png File:322Portal.png is recycled and reused for the Netherworld in "Child of the Moon" and "Into the Deep",File:208LyingOnTheFloor.png File:208YoullGetBack.png and the Rear Reading Room in the New York Public Library in "Only You".File:522Grandpa.png File:522JustDont.png This can easily be seen from the identical design of the columns and archways. |-|Cultural References= Disney *In the castle, there is a kind of fur with horns which resembles Disney's Beast. *There is a candlestick and clock in Rumplestiltskin's castle resembling Lumiere and Cogsworth from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. *The hat resembling the Sorcerer's Hat is from Disney's Fantasia. *The chipped tea cup is a reference to Chip from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. **The teapot is a reference to Chip's mother, Mrs. Potts. *When Prince Charming confronts Rumplestiltskin, there's an arrangement of roses on the table,File:116WhereSheIs.png which references Rumplestiltskin's role as Beast in the Disney film. Popular Culture *The scythe sitting on a pedestal is based onhttp://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Once_Upon_A_Time/Once_Upon_A_Time_1x12_-_%20Skin_Deep.pdf the Slayer ScytheBuffy-scythe.jpg featured in the 1997 television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer, which Jane Espenson also was a writer for. *Among the old books in Rumplestiltskin's library are: **Leatherbound editions of The Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: ***''Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: The Elect, Volume V, 1923 (upside-down, on the right hand side on the top shelf).File:315Bookshelf.png ***Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: On My Way, Volume VII'' (upside-down, on the right hand side on the top shelf). ***''Selected Writings of Elbert Hubbard: Modern Business, Volume VIII, 1928File:315Bookshelf2.png **The Savoy Operas, by W. S. Gilbert and Arthur Sullivan (1926) **Heartbroken Melody'' by Kathleen Norris (1939) |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The teapot on the trayFile:112ImSoSorry.png is a Real Old Willow Teapot.http://www.glassantiquehouse.com/666_500_csupload_51841161.jpg?u=2961900486 It was made by Royal Doulton, a silverware company dating back to 1815, which first started its business in London. The teapot itself was created sometime around the 1980s or 1990's.http://www.blueandwhite.com/museum.asp?m=Doulton&p=Willow **The cups are Royal Albert Val D'or teacups,http://www.royalalbertpatterns.com/a%20to%20z%20pages/rapgv.htm with added blue paint. Set Dressing *The painting on the left side of the door of the drawing roomFile:112WhoWasThat.png is Moisés Salvado de Las Aguas ("Moses Saved From the Waters") by Italian Renaissance painter Paolo Veronese. It is currently on display at the Museo del Prado, the national Spanish art museum. *The painting on the right sideFile:112ALife.png is Alexander The Great and Roxane by Italian Baroque painter Pietro Rotari. It is currently on display at the State Hermitage Museum in Saint Petersburg. **Another copy of this painting is hanging over Rumplestiltskin's fireplace.File:219WhatYouThought.png *A severed hand is present on a pedestal. It is most noticeable when Belle walks away from the cupboard after she takes out the vase. It is even mentioned in the script, where a "withered hand" is listed among the many objects in the castle.http://www.zen134237.zen.co.uk/Once_Upon_A_Time/Once_Upon_A_Time_1x12_-_%20Skin_Deep.pdf **It can also be spotted in the background when Emma and Hook return to the castle in "There's No Place Like Home",File:322TeleportedAway.png when Ingrid and her sisters pay a visit to Rumplestiltskin in "The Snow Queen"File:407IcePowersYouSay.png and in Belle's dream in "The Savior".File:601ThereWasASon.png **When Mr. Gold is on the phone with Belle in "The Outsider", a severed hand is visible on a pawnshop shelf.File:211YoureBreakingUp.png **A severed hand can also be seen lying on a pedestal in the Underbrooke Pawnshop in "Souls of the Departed"File:512GoesToSafe.png and "Firebird".File:520GoodbyePapa.png *Two of the wall tapestriesFile:112ItsAlmostSpring.png File:112BelleWalking.png are motifs from an antependium in the Museum of Applied Art Frankfurt. *Another wall tapestryFile:112ItsAlmostSpring.png is L'Offrande du Coeur ("The Gift of the Heart"), from the Louvre Museum in Paris. *A tapestry hanging on the wall shows a captive unicorn inside a fence,File:112EQAboutToLeave.png which is the seventh and final in the tapestry series The Hunt of the Unicorn created between 1495-1505 and entitled The Unicorn is in Captivity and No Longer Dead. *The painting behind the two marionettesFile:219Reading.png is Still Life with Flowers by the Dutch Golden Age painter Balthasar van der Ast. It is currently on display in the Rijksmuseum in Amsterdam. **Another copy of this painting is hanging over the fireplace. *The painting on the left side of Rumplestiltskin's glass cabinetFile:219DontYouKnow.png is one half of the painting Adoration of the Holy Wood and the Meeting of Solomon and the Queen of Sheba by Italian Renaissance artist Piero della Francesca. *A rose arrangement in a metal vase is sitting on a table in the foyer. An Underworld duplicate of this decoration appears in the backroom of the Underbrooke Pawnshop in "Her Handsome Hero",File:517MyLocker.png "Ruby Slippers"File:518LetThatHappen.png and "Firebird".File:520ApproachingBelle.png *The shelf of potion ingredients later appears in Mr. Gold's basement after the breaking of the Dark Curse.File:204Potions.png *One of the wands in Rumplestiltskin's cupboardFile:303WhatElse.png is also seen on display in the pawnshop in Mr. Gold's dream.File:219MagicWands.png The same prop is later reused as the Apprentice's Wand.File:501ApprenticeWand.png *The mirror that Zelena looks into,File:316GreenDearie.png is the same prop used for Zelena's mirror in Oz in "Our Decay"File:516LookingAtTheMirror.png and "Ruby Slippers".File:518ToMakeMe.png The same prop is used for one of the mirrors in the World Behind the Mirror in "I'll Be Your Mirror". It is best seen in the shot where Regina says, "There is no way out", where the mirror can be seen behind her.File:608NoWayOut.png *In Rumplestiltskin's vault, there is a statue of Pazuzu,File:322Portal.png the demon from Assyrian and Babylonian mythology, and the antagonist from The Exorcist franchise. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The interior scenes in Rumplestiltskin's great hall, are filmed against a green-screen in The Bridge Studios,https://www.instagram.com/p/BMo5Sasjw45/ the Canadian film studio where Once Upon a Time films. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} de:Dunkles Schloss it:Castello Oscuro Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Castles